User talk:Himm Taeguk
User page No longer unknowingly! :) -- Peej 18:45, 29 November 2007 (UTC) grammar: regarding your edit: Whether you agree with it or disagree with it, ANet is extremely loyal to the serial comma. I have yet to see them drop a serial comma. As such, we should endeavor to use similar grammar rules on the Wiki, not only for skill and item descriptions, but for general wiki text.--Carmine 11:40, 7 December 2007 (UTC) : Sorry, I had never heard of Serial Comma before. A quick wiki on it and you have my support. Thanks for the heads up. I will use this in all future posts. Himm Taeguk 15:06, 7 December 2007 (UTC) sig Just a friendly notice: your sig image is just noticeably too large according to GW:SIGN. Please upload a smaller version. Thanks. =D —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:12, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :I wasnt too sure about that =P. i thought it looked too big, but i wasnt sure.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 18:12, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Its also very hard to read from where I'm sitting. Lord of all tyria 18:22, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::So it is. I did this on my work Laptop (Very Dark Colors) and I can hardly see the text now I am at home. And the "WTF" was also an experiment at Work using MSPaint, I will try an Photoshop a smaller and clearer one onto my Sig and will test the colors on someone elses screen. For now I'll use the default.Himm Taeguk 18:05, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Fixed (I hope)[[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:50, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Oh noez It's a proxy vandal (one with numerous IP's). There's no use in banning those IP's, really. He'd click a button and suddenly, he's on a diffrent IP. BTW: Having fun? :P --- -- (s)talkpage 14:17, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Lots, :D. I figured there was a proxy, what else can I do? [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:19, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::Keep up the RV'ing is basically all you can do --- -- (s)talkpage 14:19, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::LOL [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:20, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::::About your userpage (lol, offtopic). If you link like User:Marcopolo47/My Skills/"IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!" <-- that, you'd see the whole link (User:Marcopolo47/My Skills/"IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!"). ::::If you type "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!", it would show up as "IT'S NOT A FREAKING REFERENCE!". I like your userpage btw ^^ tidy and clean. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:25, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Tada! (I was just copying and pasting that day.) [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:43, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Himm Taeguk/Skills/Fubar Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:54, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Cheers, Fixed. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 07:19, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Elite page In My Opinion you should break this down by using the --Cookie™(Talk | ) 13:25, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, I also need to break down my Userpage in general the load times are appaling. But, 1) I only really contribute from work (at home I play) and just dont have the time/effort to re-design it. 2) I only use it as a log of stuff (elites/chests/equipment etc.). I will get it done one day *longingly thinks of a quiet day*. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:32, 3 June 2008 (UTC) : Want Me To Do it? wouldnt take me to long --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:41, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::No, it's OK. Thanks for the offer though. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 15:49, 3 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Okay np :) --Cookie™(Talk | ) 15:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) lulz I never expected anyone else to use a use a template buried in my userspace that i created purely because im lazy and got bored of typing the same thing hundreds of times, what on earth led you to that? xP-- - (Talk/ ) 14:19, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :I spotted it (might not have been yours) one day wahilst RC watching. I thought thats a good idea because I could never be bothered with the full blurb, normally I just says "use 4 tildes ~~~~". So today I searched the User namespace for GW:SIGN and found yours. Tada. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Might be worth getting it put in the Template name space, for easier access. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:26, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::I think perhaps something slightly more proffesional is needed for mainspace (well, technically template..er..space) templates. Thats in my userspace cos it's written in my own style and i dislike over-patronising new users or using coldly generic impersonal statements (like the old welcome template...and "Hi there, valued contributor" *wince*); while at the same time being incredibly lazy. Though I think a standard "sign your comments" template messagey type thing in the template namespace might be a good idea - i'll leave that to someone else though :P-- - (Talk/ ) 14:37, 13 June 2008 (UTC) page layout on RfA On which browser was the page layout broken, and in what way? The standard allows for a div tag to be a child of a list tag, so it shouldn't have been a problem, but not all browsers are bug-free. --◄mendel► 08:08, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Firefox V 3.01, the Right hand nav menu became small and the page / dicsussion / edit / etc. menus became detached. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 08:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Strange, that no longer seems to be a problem... :~x. Feel free to revert it if you see fit. No idea what was happening before. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 08:13, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::No need to revert as your version seems to be working fine as well. I'd put it down to some problem with the ads, because those are an easy feature to bash atm. --◄mendel► 08:20, 31 July 2008 (UTC) (edited 08:21, 31 July 2008 (UTC)) ::::Also, I use ADB to keep them pesky ads out of site, so that might have been the culprit. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 08:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Norn Boss rep pts When you skill less than 25 foes, you will recieve 75 pts per Boss kill. When you kill 25, you'll recieve 100 or so. This increases every so-many kills, up to a maximum of 250 foes slain, and 450 per Boss kill. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah, makes sense now, I wasn't 100% sure, but everything else pointed towards the 250 limit. Live and learn. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 14:11, 31 July 2008 (UTC) "No more monobook" Traitor -- RandomTime 22:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I dropped it a few months ago, it was feeling a bit buggy with stuff, it kept displaying Monaco when logged out (obviously) and after logging in. I'm working on a Monobook wiki now, so I might revert back... :p [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 22:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You're just saying that to make me feel better. -- RandomTime 22:13, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::It's actually true! I've just been berating mendel on #gwiki for tips (mainly on searching :o) under an alter ego - and no, you don't get points for guessing - too easy :) [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 22:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK - it's back :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 22:39, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)